


Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes (vol 3)

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes (vol 3)

Out of milk. Send some. Urgent.  
SH  
I am not your milk man. You can fetch your own milk.  
Mycroft  
Busy.  
SH  
So am I.  
Mycroft  
Send Persephone around with some, then. She never seems to do anything.  
SH  
And some nicotine patches. Out of those, as well.  
SH  
You wouldn’t run out so quickly if you only wore one at a time, you know.  
Mycroft  
You’re not my boss.  
SH  
ETA on milk and patches?  
SH  
When you decide to go to the shop.  
Mycroft  
Can’t. Busy. Already told you that. And John is at his job, which is thoroughly inconvenient in every way.  
SH  
Indeed. Otherwise, I might actually be getting some work of my own done right now.  
Mycroft  
The government can look after itself for 20 minutes. Need milk. Urgent.  
SH  
Dear lord, didn’t Mummy ever teach you manners?  
Mycroft.  
Need milk. Urgent. Please.  
SH  
Sorry, I’m busy.Mycroft  
You are not. You’re at your ridiculous club, which I know is just where all your secret service minions have lunch. Not busy. Perfectly capable of fetching milk, or having minion fetch milk.  
SH  
All this time spent trying to get someone else to fetch you milk, you could have gone to the shop and back twice by now.  
Mycroft  
You’re supposed to be helping me.  
SH  
Do you even know how to pay your phone bill?  
Mycroft  
That’s what John’s for.  
SH  
Besides. You wouldn’t cut my service, because then you’d lose the ability to use my phone to spy on me.  
SH  
The notions you have. Sherlock, really. I do no such thing.  
Mycroft  
You are a lying liar who lies. Stop it right now.  
SH  
When is your minion getting here?  
SH  
She isn’t. And I wish you wouldn’t call her that.  
Mycroft  
Oh, right. I forgot. You’re sleeping with that one. Dull. Disgusting. Boring.  
SH  
You and I both know that isn’t true.  
Mycroft  
Wrong!  
SH  
You really are being rather childish right now.  
Mycroft  
Still not my boss.  
SH  
Still being childish.  
Mycroft  
Milk!  
SH  
No.  
Mycroft  
Now who’s being childish?  
SH  
Still you.  
Mycroft  
You promised.  
SH  
A promise which involved making sure you stayed safe and out of trouble. Milk has nothing to do with either of those.  
Mycroft  
Milk is required to stave off boredom.  
SH  
If that’s meant to be a joke, it isn’t funny.  
Mycroft  
Milk.  
SH  
Get it yourself.  
Mycroft  
Can’t. Busy. Already told you.  
SH  
You’re either busy, or your bored. Which is it?  
Mycroft  
Busy being bored.  
SH  
You are not funny.  
Mycroft  
Not trying to be. Need milk. Urgent.  
SH  
ETA: 15 minutes.  
Mycroft  
Good.  
SH  
You’ re very welcome.  
Mycroft


End file.
